Desejos Secretos
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Para continuar protegendo os humanos, a Deusa Athena precisa lembrar-se de como é ser um deles, sendo apenas Sasha. Isso, com uma pequena ajuda da amazona de Prata de Grou. Fanfiction para o Desafio Perva do Dia do Sexo, do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters. Contém orange!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e Lost Canvas pertencem ao Kurumada e à Shiori Teshirogi, aquela gênia, e eu não lucro nada com isso._

_Fic realizada para cumprir o Desafio Perva para o Dia do Sexo, 06/09, do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters, do Facebook. A fic possui conteúdo maduro e altamente cítrico, portanto, estão avisados!_

_Agradecimentos à __Black Scorpio no Nyx__ e ao __Darkest Ikarus__ pelas ideias e inspiração. E à minha amiga __Lannyluck__ pela betagem! Obrigada, gente! _

_Boa leitura! _

_**Música incidental do capítulo:**__ Undisclosed Desires, Muse._

* * *

_**DESEJOS SECRETOS**_

* * *

Ela parecia adormecida, mas apenas meditava. Procurava harmonizar a cadência da respiração com as batidas de seu coração, na tentativa de conseguir algum alívio para a pressão que sentia em seu espírito. Levou uma das mãos à própria testa, ao perceber a fina camada de suor que se formava sobre o local; percebendo que não teria êxito na sua busca por paz, sentou-se na cama vagarosamente, suspirando fundo.

Os olhos claros olharam para as paredes da alcova com respeito e certa dor; aquele navio pudera ser consertado somente com o sacrifício de alguns cavaleiros de Bronze que, de bom grado, deram suas vidas em prol de sua causa. Ela, que nunca gostara de violência, tristeza e morte, agora era obrigada a presenciar isso todos os dias.

"E nem se tratam de vidas quaisquer, mas de pessoas valorosas, homens e mulheres dispostos a me proteger e seguir para onde quer que seja!"

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Sasha. Quantas mortes ela ainda choraria até o final daquela Guerra Santa? Desde que fora adotada e descobrira que era a reencarnação de uma Deusa mitológica, aquela que regia a guerra justa e a sabedoria, ela gradualmente perdia um pouco da menina que outrora fora, para se tornar somente... Athena.

Limpou a lágrima antes que esta secasse sobre sua pele, e uniu as mãos, um tanto nervosa. O fato de seu antagonista ser nada mais, nada menos, o Deus Hades, reencarnado no corpo de seu próprio irmão, Alone, não tornava a situação mais confortável. Levantou-se e voltou a admirar a pequena alcova, tocando uma das paredes com leveza.

- Seus esforços e sacrifícios não serão em vão, eu o prometo com todo o meu coração.

A jovem Deusa sentiu uma energia boa pulsando em retorno, como se as almas dos cavaleiros que mantinham aquele navio funcionando mostrassem que sim, acreditavam nela. Sasha sorriu e olhou-se em um espelho. Desde que ela e seu exército passaram a navegar em direção ao Lost Canvas, a tela maldita que seu irmão pintava, trazendo a morte ao mundo, ela não dormia direito.

- Quem diria que uma órfã como eu um dia teria responsabilidades tão grandes...! - tocou a pulseira de flores que ornava delicadamente seu pulso, e passou a se lembrar.

"O dia em que eu fiz as três pulseiras, a minha, a de Tenma e a de Alone... o dia em que Sísifo me levou do orfanato... minhas dúvidas... o Mestre Sage... minha viagem com Kardia... tantas coisas antes que eu aceitasse essa realidade!"

Quando percebeu, o semblante sofrido a encarava no espelho. Sasha contemplou a própria imagem, já não era uma menina, apesar de ainda ser nova, possuía um belo corpo, desenvolvido ao longo dos últimos anos. Também aprendera a pensar como uma adulta – uma Deusa – e isso a fez pensar na questão sob outro prisma.

- Como será ser uma mulher normal...? Sentir como uma mulher normal, sem ser uma Deusa, apenas humana?

Alisou o próprio rosto com cuidado, apreciando o toque de seus dedos sobre as bochechas, os lábios rosados, o queixo... desceu para o pescoço, o colo, e vagarosamente alcançava o vão entre os seios, quando ouviu a batida na porta.

- Entre! – a jovem se recompôs, logo assumindo sua postura como Deusa.

- Com licença, senhorita Athena. – a voz da amazona surgiu pela fresta da porta – Trouxemos a água de seu banho.

- Oh, não precisava... podem entrar, Yuzuriha! – sorria para a guerreira, que trazia a tina cheia d'água juntamente com mais dois cavaleiros de Prata.

Após terminarem sua tarefa, os três reverenciaram sua Deusa protetora, e se retiravam, quando Sasha segurou suavemente o braço de Grou.

- Yuzuriha, poderia ficar? Eu tenho algumas perguntas, creio que você tem como me ajudar a esclarecê-las.

A garota concordou prontamente, um pouco confusa; afinal, o no que ela seria capaz de orientar a Deusa da sabedoria? Fechou a porta e assim que os dois cavaleiros saíram, aprumou a postura:

- No que posso ajudá-la, senhorita Athena? Quer ajuda para banhar-se?

- Quê...? Ah, isso seria realmente bom, mas eu gostaria que conversássemos, como duas amigas... como Athena, passo a maior parte do meu tempo conversando com homens, como meus cavaleiros, o saudoso mestre Sage, e Hakurei... oh, me desculpe, Yuzuriha...

A amazona diante de Athena deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro de pesar; ainda tinha em suas lembranças a morte heroica de seu mestre, ao derrotar o Deus do Sono, Hypnos.

- Não se preocupe, ele fez a vontade dele, vingando seus companheiros de batalha da guerra anterior a essa... não tem problema, senhorita...

- Sasha. Por favor, me chame de Sasha e... tire essa máscara, posso sentir que não se sente à vontade com ela. – sorria, compreensiva.

A peça metálica foi retirada e o rosto da lemuriana parecia aliviado ao livrar-se de tamanho incômodo.

- Perdão, senhorita... – Yuzuriha deteve-se – Sasha, eu realmente não consigo me habituar ao uso da máscara!

- Gosto de sua sinceridade, Yuzuriha. – a jovem Deusa riu – Por isso mesmo, sei que será a pessoa mais indicada para me ajudar com algumas questões, ainda mais por ser uma mulher.

A loira encarou a mulher que mais conhecia como Athena com curiosidade, os pontinhos no lugar das sobrancelhas franzidos.

- Se tem alguma dúvida quanto ao meu desempenho como uma de suas amazonas, ou o modo como me porto em combate juntamente com Yato e Tenma, creio que não há motivos para preocupações e...

- Calma, não é nada disso. – a mão de Sasha tocou a de Yuzuriha, em um gesto sereno – Eu apenas gostaria de saber como é... ser uma mulher normal. Você é a única com quem sinto que posso falar sobre isso, sem me sentir estranha, compreende?

Os olhos da amazona de Prata arregalaram-se levemente; deu um pequeno suspiro e admirou a mão delicada que segurava a sua, calejada das lutas que travara até ali.

- Eu não sei se posso dizer que sou uma mulher normal. Uma vez quis me casar para manter a linhagem de minha família, mas Shion-sama me convenceu a trilhar o caminho de amazona, como sempre quis, para o qual fui devidamente treinada. Se nasceu para ser Deusa, eu nasci para ser uma de suas guerreiras. Mas... por que essas dúvidas agora, Sasha?

A garota recolheu a mão timidamente. Sabia que suas amazonas eram mulheres diferentes das demais, e assim como ela mesma, deveriam manter-se castas e com os rostos cobertos para não atrair tentações para si mesmas. Súbito, sentiu-se envergonhada, por sua condição como Deusa obrigar que outras mulheres tivessem um destino solitário como o seu.

- Yuzuriha, diga-me, você gosta de ser uma guerreira? De... lutar por mim? – a pergunta foi direta.

Novamente, Grou se via surpreendida por aquela figura tão querida que era Athena. Em um gesto de conforto, alisou o ombro da jovem Deusa, como se lhe assegurasse que estava tudo bem.

- Sim, é uma honra lutar por você e sua causa. Ainda mais vendo o brilho nos olhos de Tenma ao contar da sua juventude ao lado dele e de... seu irmão.

Sasha suspirou e involuntariamente, abaixou o rosto para então erguê-lo, fitando os olhos azuis da loira com determinação.

- Eu irei trazê-lo de volta, sei disso, de algum modo.

- Eu sei que vai... eu também tive um irmão, que infelizmente tornou-se um espectro. O importante é manter viva a memória do que é bom, e saber separar do que se tornou ruim... – o semblante de Yuzuriha mostrava quão dura fora aquela experiência para ela.

- Isso aconteceu, de certo modo, por minha culpa! Por conta dessa guerra toda! Perdoe-me, Yuzuriha, mas você não sabe como é difícil lidar com o peso de tudo isso!

A lemuriana levantou o olhar, preocupada. Chocou-se ao perceber que mesmo Athena tinha suas dúvidas e angústias com aquela situação que ocorria ao seu redor e instintivamente, levantou-se e abraçou Sasha, tentando oferecer-lhe algum conforto.

- Ah...! – a jovem Deusa abraçou a guerreira com força, afundando seu rosto em seu peito, a umidade das lágrimas e a respiração quente fazendo a pele de Yuzuriha se arrepiar.

"Mas, o que significa isso?" – pensava a lemuriana, afagando os cabelos de Sasha com cuidado.

Por outro lado, enquanto se acalmava, Sasha percebeu que seu nariz roçava o vão entre os seios da outra, e inocentemente, levou a mão ao colo da amazona, descendo-a até ali, para limpar as próprias lágrimas.

- Desculpe-me! – Sasha recompunha-se – O que houve?

A seriedade no rosto de Yuzuriha viera mascarar o desconforto que surgira com aquela interação; não estava acostumada a ser tocada, a não ser em batalha, e sentir os dedos de Athena entre seus seios lhe pareceu algo profano, mas ao mesmo tempo...

"Intrigante. Mas, meu papel é tentar confortá-la, e não o contrário! Mantenha seu foco, Yuzuriha!"

- Senhorita... – balançava a cabeça, o longo rabo de cavalo loiro acompanhando os movimentos – Sasha, a água de seu banho está esfriando, não seria melhor banhar-se? Assim, pode relaxar e tentar deixar um pouco desse peso para trás.

- Tem... tem razão. – Sasha suspirou, envergonhada, embora nem soubesse o motivo para tal.

A reencarnação de Athena andou até a tina d'água, admirando seu reflexo na água ainda fumegante por alguns instantes; devagar, retirou as sandálias em estilo grego e o vestido branco, deixando que o tecido caísse pela pele alva. Sasha entrou na tina e começou a lavar o belo corpo, fitando a amazona que não tirava os olhos dela, estarrecida.

- Yuzuriha, por favor, poderia me ajudar com o cabelo, depois?

A guerreira apenas concordou com a cabeça, atônita. Não esperava que Athena fosse tão linda, em toda a inocência e simplicidade de seus gestos; Yuzuriha sentiu-se curiosa, e aquela seria a chance dela mesma saber se Athena seria tão humana quanto ela.

"Tal pensamento é um verdadeiro sacrilégio, o que mestre Hakurei pensaria de mim agora?"

Sasha banhava-se, enquanto contemplava a amazona retirar a armadura de Grou, a qual vestia no momento, para então aproximar-se e ajoelhar-se junto à tina, passando os dedos entre os cabelos até então, longos, da Deusa a quem protegia.

- Tem um cabelo tão bonito, senhorita Sasha. – Yuzuriha penteava as madeixas úmidas com os dedos, em movimentos suaves, deixando que a ponta deles tocasse a pele de Sasha de vez em quando.

- O-Obrigada! – a jovem enrubesceu – Mas seu cabelo também é lindo! Eu... poderia vê-lo solto?

Surpresa pelo pedido, a amazona aos poucos levou a mão à própria cabeça, soltando os fios loiros, longuíssimos, que lhe caíam como uma cascata pelos ombros. Sasha não resistiu e levou a mão àqueles cabelos, penteando-os com os próprios dedos, fazendo com que alisassem a pele da lemuriana.

As duas admiravam-se mutuamente naquele instante, os olhos de uma, fixos nos da outra; aproximaram-se mais, instintivamente, certa tensão pairando na atmosfera entre elas.

- Yuzuriha... não gostaria de banhar-se comigo? Pode molhar suas roupas, ao lavar os meus cabelos. – os lábios de Sasha tremiam, ao retirar a mão da massa de cabelos macios.

A loira corou levemente, mas sabia que a outra tinha razão. Lutando contra o próprio pudor, desatou as faixas que cobriam seus seios, libertando-os, e retirando o short que usava. Como se pedisse licença, ela juntou-se à Sasha na tina, fazendo com que um pouco da água transbordasse, e dedicando-se à tarefa de ensaboar e desembaraçar os fios lilases daquela por quem lutava.

Sasha não pôde deixar de admirar a beleza e voluptuosidade do corpo bem definido da amazona, resultado de anos de treinamento; pouco a pouco, virou o rosto de modo a observá-lo bem, prestando mais atenção aos seios. Olhou para os seus próprios, curiosa, comparando, visto que nunca vira outra mulher nua junto de si.

- Algum problema? Eu estou puxando seu cabelo? – perguntou casualmente Yuzuriha.

- N-Não. Eu... – sentia a água que a outra derramava em sua cabeça com uma vasilha escorrer pelas costas – Eu poderia tocá-la?

- Como? – Grou espantou-se com a pergunta, arregalando os olhos e levantando os pontinhos no lugar das sobrancelhas.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso saber, Yuzuriha. Preciso saber se ainda há algo de humano em mim. – os olhos de Sasha emanavam uma agonia sem tamanho.

A sensibilidade natural da amazona de Prata fez com que ela finalmente compreendesse; sua mente captou a solidão, o anseio, o medo, a tristeza que vinham da alma de Athena, e ela percebeu o que deveria ser feito.

- Senhorita Sasha, não deveria ter essas dúvidas. Mas acho que... posso ajudar a saná-las.

Com jeito, aproximou-se Sasha, alisando seus braços com cuidado. Acariciou a mão da garota que era uma Deusa, levando-a a um de seus seios e fazendo com que a outra o apertasse levemente. A outra mão de Yuzuriha subiu pelo tronco de Sasha, repetindo o movimento sobre um dos seios dela.

- A-Ah...! – Sasha estremeceu com o toque, percebendo sua própria sensibilidade.

Curiosa, alisou o globo firme de Yuzuriha com a ponta dos dedos, tocando suavemente o mamilo, que endureceu levemente com a ação; Sasha percebeu que o mesmo acontecia consigo, e além disso, uma pequena onda de calor espalhava-se pelo seu corpo - concentrando-se mais entre suas pernas, onde sentia um leve formigamento.

- Yu...Yuzuriha, que sensação é essa? – arfou, ao sentir que a amazona apertava seu mamilo, e sua pele arrepiava-se toda.

- Eu... também estou descobrindo isso, Sasha... a única vez que senti isso foi quando... fui beijada, há muito tempo atrás. – corava violentamente.

- Beijar? Como... como seria isso? Poderia me... mostrar? – Sasha moveu-se de modo a ficar em frente à amazona, enquanto explorava seus seios e tronco com as mãos, deixando-se explorar por ela também.

- Tem certeza? Faz muito tempo e... – foi interrompida por Sasha.

- Sim, eu tenho. M-Mostre-me, por favor...! – o pedido saiu em um gemido, pois agora a amazona acariciava e apalpava seus dois seios, dando leves beliscões nos mamilos, tornando-os mais e mais duros.

Yuzuriha deslizou uma de suas mãos até as costas de Sasha, e a trouxe para junto de si, beijando seus lábios suavemente. Sem saber o que fazer, a italiana abraçou a outra, confusa.

- Apenas relaxe, está bem? – a lemuriana sorriu para a companheira, levantando seu queixo com cuidado e unindo os lábios novamente, dessa vez, passando a ponta da língua devagar pela boca de Sasha, até que esta se abrisse como uma flor em botão. Sem demora, Yuzuriha passou a explorar a boca da jovem Deusa, um pouco chocada com seus próprios atos.

- U-Uh...! – Sasha agarrou-se à tibetana, pois se sentia zonza, como se hiperventilasse.

Os corpos das duas estavam bem próximos, os seios de ambas roçando-se de modo provocante e instintivo, a sensibilidade instigada pelas gotas d'água que percorriam a pele de cada uma. O beijo, desajeitado a princípio, foi se tornando mais firme e sedento, as mãos de Deusa e guerreira acariciando cabelo, pescoço, costas, cintura, seios, tudo de forma aleatória e sôfrega, à medida que ambas descobriam o prazer que podiam dar uma à outra.

Yuzuriha foi a primeira a se afastar, para deixar que seus lábios descessem pelo colo de sua Deusa, a língua ávida provando a pele macia, deslizando até um dos seios, circundando a aréola lentamente. A amazona teve que segurar Sasha no lugar, pois esta tremia, seu corpo tomado de assalto pelas sensações até então desconhecidas; os gemidos da mais nova tornaram-se mais audíveis quando a lemuriana passou a sugar-lhe o seio, enquanto uma das mãos puxava-lhe o cabelo com carinho, e a outra abandonava as costas da jovem Deusa para segurar uma de suas nádegas, descendo mais a mão em seguida, para alisar sua coxa de modo sensual.

- Yu-Yuzuriha... – Sasha tombava a cabeça para trás, extasiada.

Entretanto, Grou estava apenas começando, e subiu a mão pela coxa firme de Sasha até tocar o meio de suas pernas; o indicador esfregou a fenda úmida e quente, enquanto o polegar provocou o pequeno botão de prazer que encontrou em seu caminho. Sasha arqueou mais o corpo, gemendo e apertando Yuzuriha em seus braços, separando mais as pernas para que pudesse sentir mais.

"Mas, mas, por que eu preciso de mais?" – pensava Sasha, perdida no próprio prazer.

As bocas voltaram a se encontrar - já sem o pudor inicial - e as línguas de ambas duelavam, famintas, quando a lemuriana passou a esfregar mais e mais a intimidade de Sasha. Esta, sentindo-se cada vez mais quente, queria retribuir a companheira, e levou sua mão diretamente ao centro da outra, sentindo seu calor e umidade na palma.

Yuzuriha gemeu, separando mais as pernas, encorajando a iniciativa de Sasha; elas ainda se beijavam ardentemente, e passaram a estimular uma à outra, primeiramente com as carícias íntimas, para então deixarem que seus dedos fossem mais além. Sasha gemeu alto ao sentir o indicador de Yuzuriha dentro de si, e sem pensar, fez o mesmo com a companheira, sentindo seu interior quente. As duas olhavam-se, ofegantes, mexendo mãos e quadris em sincronia, fazendo com que os seios roçassem uns nos outros.

- Oh... eu... ah...! – Sasha estremeceu ao sentir o segundo dedo dentro de si, aumentando o ritmo de seus quadris – Ah, ah...!

- Sasha, mais... – pedia a lemuriana, os olhos fechados ao apreciar o momento – Preciso de mais...

Subitamente, Yuzuriha deixou o corpo de Sasha, encostando-a na tina e fazendo com que se deitasse com as pernas abertas; a lemuriana acomodou-se entre as coxas bem feitas, e sem hesitação, inclinou-se para lamber a fenda gotejante, introduzindo sua língua sem cerimônias, enquanto estimulava o clitóris com a mão.

Sasha agarrou-se à madeira da tina, arregalando os olhos; boa parte da água do banho já estava no chão, molhando a alcova, e por isso a garota podia ver o que Yuzuriha fazia entre suas pernas, o que a deixava mais excitada. Gemia, balbuciava palavras incoerentes, os dedos emaranhando-se no cabelo loiro, puxando-o de vez em quando.

Aquela que atendia pelo nome de Athena nunca se sentira tão viva, e tão humana. Segurava os próprios seios, os quadris acompanhando o ritmo gostoso que a amazona de Grou impunha àquele momento. Acelerou mais os movimentos, pedindo por mais, mais rápido, e assim, atingia o clímax, sua mente e corpo relaxando com a explosão de prazer.

Yuzuriha, por sua vez, não desperdiçara uma gota daquele gozo divino, lambendo-o até que sentisse Sasha relaxando completamente. Deu um beijo na parte interna da coxa da italiana, sorrindo-lhe, feliz.

- Yuzuriha... – ofegava Sasha – C-Como isso é bom... mas... e você? Sentiu o mesmo?

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu fico muito satisfeita em ver como está feliz agora... aquela angústia em seus olhos, ela desapareceu.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu quero que você se sinta bem, do mesmo modo que eu! – a jovem Deusa respirava fundo, recompondo-se, quando chegou próximo da outra – Oh... beije-me.

O beijo terno, carinhoso, logo se tornou exigente, e elas estavam prontas para mais. Instintivamente, Sasha inclinou seu corpo sobre o da lemuriana, deitando-a no processo, a água agora morna deixando uma sensação gostosa na pele de ambas. A Deusa beijou os ombros de Yuzuriha, seus seios, enquanto acariciava as pernas fortes e esguias da loira, separando-as bem no processo. Quando percebeu, Sasha estava sentada no colo da lemuriana, seus quadris alinhados, assim como suas vulvas; ao aproximar-se mais para beijar a boca da companheira, roçou uma intimidade na outra, e sentiu-se estremecer, assim como Yuzuriha, cujos lábios se partiram ao deixar um gemido baixinho escapar.

- S-Sasha...! – chamou pela mulher, não pela Deusa, ao segurá-la pelos quadris e trazê-la junto de si, fazendo com que as intimidades se tocassem novamente.

Sasha compreendeu o que fazer e encaixou as vulvas de ambas, fazendo com que seus botões de prazer também se encontrassem; as duas gemiam, seus quadris movendo-se em harmonia, à medida que a fricção se tornava mais intensa e prazerosa. O som de pele contra pele aumentava com o vigor dos movimentos, e o cheiro feminino das duas se misturava no ar, enquanto os lábios se juntavam em beijos quentes e deliciosos.

Grunhidos, gemidos, gritos, palavras doces e de encorajamento eram pronunciados, e o calor dos corpos subia exponencialmente, enquanto estes se uniam mais e mais, uma fundindo-se na outra. Yuzuriha beijava e lambia os seios de Sasha, enquanto esta segurava a lemuriana pelos joelhos, abrindo-a mais para si e permitindo que a fricção das intimidades fosse completa.

- Eu... estou sentindo... ah! Vou explodir... – dizia Yuzuriha, ao enlaçar o pescoço de Sasha e trazê-la para um beijo, enquanto seu corpo estremecia com o orgasmo.

- Hmmmmm...! – Sasha teve seu próprio gemido abafado pelo beijo ao atingir o ápice do ato, e logo desabava sobre a outra, exausta.

As duas mulheres ainda ficaram um tempo na tina, até a água que ainda restava nela esfriasse. Compartilhavam sorrisos e olhares cúmplices enquanto secavam o local e penteavam uma a outra, arrumando-se. Logo Yuzuriha terminava de se vestir, chamando a armadura de Prata de Grou com o cosmo, para que voltasse ao seu posto no convés.

- Logo estaremos no Lost Canvas. Você deve descansar, Sasha. Hoje conheci a mulher, mas todos nós precisaremos da Deusa ao chegar lá, e enfrentar o que nos espera. – a lemuriana acariciava o rosto da outra, que havia deitado na cama, novamente.

- Obrigada por me mostrar que vale a pena ser humana... como Deusa, preciso sempre me lembrar do que há de bom nos humanos para lutar por este mundo de peito aberto. Obrigada por afastar meus medos e dúvidas, e fazer com que me sentisse tão viva, pelo menos uma vez.

- Creio que possa dizer o mesmo, eu nunca me esquecerei de quão amorosa pode ser, Sasha. Ou eu devo dizer... senhorita Athena?

Ambas sorriram uma para a outra. Um último beijo foi selado, e apesar de terem seus destinos praticamente definidos – uma por ser a Deusa Athena, outra por ser sua guerreira – naquele momento, permitiram-se ser apenas amigas, mulheres, companheiras, amantes. O dia seguinte traria suas batalhas e dificuldades, mas elas estariam prontas para tudo, pois em um momento de intimidade, conheceram os segredos do amor humano, juntas.

_**FIM**_


End file.
